MisaMisa's Happy Sweets!
by reiimuu
Summary: Light Yagami is a handsome, intelligent student- who's bored out of his mind. But when he accidentally wins seven dates with the optimistic, air-headed model, Misa Amane, everything changes. And not for the better. Oh, yippee. :Misa/Light, AU:


**Misa-Misa's Happy Sweets!  
**Prologue

"Pick a Word"

* * *

If Light Yagami had to choose one word to describe his life, he would be able to do so easily.

To people who knew Light, this would not have come as a surprise. He was so clever, it was rare he encountered a problem that required him to think longer than ten seconds or so to reach the solution.

And therein lay the root of his problems: namely, his intelligence was so great, he found living life to be far too easy. There was no challenge he could not face, no conundrum he could not solve.

During class, he found himself resting his head in his hands, elbows on the table, bored out of his mind. Everyone else about him would toil on their algebra, or other such trivialities. Light, meanwhile, would sit there, revelling in the fact he was above such people.

School was easy.

Girls were fairly easy, too.

Not only had he been blessed with a high IQ – one many people were envious of – but he had _also _been blessed with good looks and charisma. It was apparent he had been incredibly lucky when it came to picking out good qualities from his parents' gene pool.

Everywhere Light went, girls followed. They spoke about him, blushed and giggled, or else entertained silly fantasies where he would whisk his 'princess' away on a white horse into a beautiful sunset;

In the worst case scenario, these (_moronic_, Light thought with a sneer) girls would actually follow him home. They probably thought they were being secretive, but the sound of extra footfalls and a second shadow on the sidewalk behind his own would instantly alert Light to their presence.

And these girls never seemed to get the hint that no, Light just didn't like them _**that **_much.

He didn't like them at all.

In fact, the more Light ignored his helpless fanatics, or politely told them – in no uncertain terms - that he wasn't interested, the **more**these addled, obviously delusional girls seemed to fawn over him.

It was so _tiring_.

The number of love letters slid into Light's locker every day were growing at an alarming rate. The damn things – pink paper, elegant calligraphy: '_I love you, be mine'_ – had stacked up into veritable hills, that would literally fall upon Light the moment he opened his locker and crush him. They were becoming a nuisance. Light had to pity the world's rainforests, and wondered how many trees these girls had demolished between themselves through all their ridiculous notes.

Once, Light had gone out with a girl. Her name had been… Yuri, was it? She had been sweet and fairly inoffensive- not a rabid stalker or die-hard fan. Even so, she had been thrilled when Light asked her out.

The pair had gone on a date to Spaceland, a generic amusement park with a (yes, you guessed it!) space theme to 'spice it all up'. Light, however, failed to appreciate this. To him, Spaceland was exactly the same as any other theme park; filled with loud, obnoxious children, with far too much litter and long queues that looped about on themselves for hours and hours, all for a minute-long rollercoaster.

And the rollercoasters hadn't even been that good, either.

Yuri had been no more interesting. She babbled about fashion and TV shows and how she was going to cut her hair ("with layers and side bangs, Light! Won't be that **awesome**?" As if it truly was _that _exciting), like your stereotypical cookie-cutter teenage girl.

The experience had left Light feeling vaguely disappointed – although he felt like a fool for expecting more – and he vowed, from that point on, girls weren't worth the trouble.

They, like everything else, were boring.

Predictable.

Monotonous.

Which brings us back to the beginning paragraph of this story.

If Light Yagami had to choose one word to describe his life, he would be able to do so easily.

And that's because his whole life had been mind-numbingly, unimaginably, indescribably _**boring**_.

* * *

**a.n: **Teeny-tiny prologue. I think the story will also have teeny-tiny chapters XD It should be a fairly quick ficletty thing, written mainly for fun. So I didn't check it over as much as I'd normally do.

Light/Misa ftw :D I honestly think it's an adowable pairing, so I hope you guys like the story~

ReviewReviewReview!!! Please?  
More reviews inspire me to write faster & all that good stuff xD


End file.
